


Go Home Again

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Resistance Ben AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cooking, Curtain Fic, Domesticity in the Resistance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Poe Dameron, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo fluff and angst, Poe and Ben's cooking, Rebel Ben Solo, Recovery, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Torture, Torture Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which, in the midst of all the chaos, Ben and Poe share a meal together that reminds them of happier times. Resistance!Ben AU.





	Go Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Curtain Fic 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: So I decided to write an AU where Ben's in the Resistance. I mean, I wrote enough stuff where Poe's in the First Order. Best to switch it up a bit.

It's one of those moments where Poe's reminded of home.   
  
They can't go home again, of course. After what Snoke did to the Academy, at least, it's going to take a long while before they can go home again, if at all.   
  
But making one of those old soup recipes that Poe's grandmother was fond of, it feels, for a moment, like they can go home again, even if it's just through taste, just through a memory. It brings back happier memories (if you could call even the fact that Snoke was lurking in them like a living shadow "happy", or the fact that Ben was straining himself to be perfect "happy") of making food with Ben. Ben's still with him now, arms wrapped around his waist even as they cook together, nuzzling against Poe's neck as if to inhale his scent.   
  
Poe chuckles even as he adds more ingredients to the soup. "You really missed me, didn't you?"  
  
"A lot."   
  
There's an unspoken current underneath it all, the matter of what Lisaris did to Poe and the fact that Ben couldn't help him -- Ben still doesn't think what Jaina (formerly Rey) did to him could have happened to a nicer man. Even feeling Poe's torture across their bond...  
  
Ben's grateful at least to Finn for rescuing his husband. And Finn and Jaina for taking care of BB-8. He owes them one. Multiple things, actually.   
  
"I missed you," Ben says. "And...feeling what he did to you again...I couldn't bear it. I wish I'd been able to save you."  
  
"You're saving me now, Ben. You, Jaina, Finn...all of you, actually. You're saving me, and I couldn't be more grateful to you for that." Poe leans back into him. "Stars, I missed you too."  
  
It's when the soup's finished that they serve it. So far, it's a table for two -- Finn's still unconscious after what Lisaris did to him, and Jaina's off finding Uncle Luke and bringing him home. So it's a bit of domesticity that they can dream up even in the Resistance. The soup that reminds them of home.  
  
Ben's stomach rumbles even as he sits down, and he pats it lightly. Already, his jaws are aching at the prospect of some actual food -- in contrast to the processed Resistance stuff they usually have to eat -- and Poe smiles warmly at him, affectionately. "You hungry?"  
  
"Very."  
  
They sit down together and dig into the meal, and it's delicious. It's perfect, not just in taste, but for the moment considering what they're sharing together. They're here, together, and that's something Ben's grateful for, always. 


End file.
